La pareja correcta
by NeiNei
Summary: ¿y si Cedric no hubiese muerto? ¿y si estuviese con Hernione?¿Serian la típica pareja de perfectos prefectos, sosos y aburridos? Yo creo que no.


_Los personajes, el marco de la acción y todo eso no me pertenece a mí sino a J. K. Rowling._

* * *

><p>¿Qué pasaría si Cedric no hubiese muerto? ¿Si siguiese vivo? ¿Qué hubiese sido de él al salir de Hogwarts? Cuando le mundo hubiese vuelto a tomar sentido después de la caída de Voldemort.<p>

Bien, eso no es difícil de adivinar, es correcto, inteligente y apuesto así que hubiese entrado a formar parte del ministerio. Sería un hombre modélico. De hecho Cedric es un hombre modélico, el tipo de hombre que algunas admiran y en el que el resto desea convertirse, y no es para menos con su brillante trayectoria profesional, su maravillosa casa de colores claros a juego con bonitas lámparas y clásicos muebles de madera y desde luego con su preciosa prometida de almendrados ojos castaños y largo pelo ondulado, a la que muchos hombres dirigen su mirada al verla caminar por los pasillos.

Hola cariño- dijo una sonriente Hermione apoyada en el marco de la puerta.

Hola preciosa – una sonrisa iluminó su cara- ¿Ya has terminado el informe sobre la regulación laboral de los elfos domésticos?

Si – llegó hasta él y se apoyó en el borde da la mesa, muy cerca suyo – y venía para saber si te apetecía que comiésemos juntos.

Él alargó su mano para acariciarle la mejilla y la atrajo hacia él con lentitud, para darle un suave y casto beso en los labios.

Me encantaría pero me tienes que conceder cinco minutos para que pueda terminar esto.

Claro, mientras sean cinco minutos y no media hora.

Cinco minutos. Te lo prometo – le dijo con una sonrisa.

Hermione lo observó por unos minutos, absorbiendo cada detalle de él, tan concentrado como estaba en terminar cuanto antes. Apartó la vista y observó el despacho, todo seguía igual, suspiró exasperada, sin saber como entretenerse, así que decidió ir a dar una pequeña vuelta para ver si veía a algún conocido.

Voy al servicio. Ahora vengo. – dijo al salir por la puerta.

Salió al pasillo y lo siguió todo recto, al final giró hacia la derecha, salió a un pequeño rellano, donde estaban otro pasillo, unas escaleras y los servicios donde entró, se mojó la cara y las manos para espabilarse ya que la noche anterior no había dormido mucho y estaba algo cansada, cogió una servilleta para secarse y al tirarla vio ago que le llamó la atención. Olvidada en un rincón de la bancada de los lavabos estaba un ejemplar de corazón de bruja abierto, hasta ahí todo era normal, lo que le llamó la atención era que en mitad de la página hubiese una foto suya y de Cedric bajo el titular: la pareja correcta.

Hermione lo leyó con avidez, conforme lo leía sus ojos se iban abriendo un poco más.

- Serán... indignada tiró la revista a la basura y desando sus pasos.

No podía quitarse de la cabeza lo que decía el artículo. Al principio no le molestó, fue empezaba hablando de ellos, que los dos habían sido prefectos, donde se conocieron,

Sus trabajos; y cosas por el estilo, lo que la molestó fue cuando comenzaron a hablar sobre su compromiso y sobre su relación, los citaban de demasiado perfectos,

intentando ser tan correctos, de rutinarios y simples, insinuaban que eran sosos y aburridos.

Intentando controlar las ganas que tenía de despotricar a pleno pulmón llegó hasta el despacho, donde Cedric la esperaba. Al entrar él la cogió de la cintura y la atrajo

contra él. La besó en el cuello, ella adoraba que hiciese eso y en un segundo todo su cuerpo se relajó y su cerebro se olvidó de cual era la razón por la que antes estaba enfadada.

- Ya he terminada - dijo él con voz suave - ¿quieres que nos vallamos?

A pesar de la pregunta ni la soltaba ni dejaba de darle besos en el cuello, alo que no ponía ni la más mínima resistencia y una idea comenzó a formarse en su

mente .

- No me he encontrado con nadie en los pasillos

- ¿que? - contestó distraído mientras alzaba la cabeza para mirarla a los ojos. Ella sonrió.

- Esto está prácticamente vacío así que es casi como si estuviésemos solos.

- Son las dos y media. Todos estaban comiendo.

- Mira tu que bien.

Hermione se separó de él dándole un sensual beso en los labios sacó su varita y cerró la puerta con un movimiento, luego la guardó de nuevo. Lo miró, él la estaba observando

con una sonrisa, acababa de intuir lo que pensaba la castaña, y ella a pesar de todo no pudo evitar sonrojarse. Se volvió a acercar y Cedric le acarició el

ovalo de la cara, descendió hasta su cuello y siguió bajando por el escote que hacía su camisa hasta pararse en el inicio de sus pechos, los acarició recorriendo

toda la superficie, delineando el borde del sujetador. Notó como un escalofrío recorría el cuerpo de ella y la observó, cada gesto de su cara, como mantenía los

ojos cerrados y los labios entre abiertos, dejando escapar algún que otro suspiro.

Él se acercó un poco más, sin dejar de acariciarla rozó sus labios con los de ella, un ligero roce que volvió a repetir hasta que Hermione lo buscó hambrienta

por un beso de verdad, ella le rodeó el cuello con sus brazos acariciándole la nuca, atrayéndolo todo lo posible hacia ella para sentir cada célula de su

cuerpo.

Empezó a sentir una pequeña molestia en el pecho, por lo visto había agotado todas sus reservas de oxígeno, con recelo se separó tomando grandes bocanadas de

aire y se miraron a los ojos. Brillaban.

Cedric dejó de acariciarla para llevar sus manos hasta su cintura y comenzar a desabrochar los botones de su camisa, de abajo hacia arriba. Solo había soltado uno cuando de pronto la puerta se abrió.

Ambos se separaron de golpe, con el pánico de que alguien les hubiera pillado in-fraganti reflejado en la cara. Pero la puerta solo dio paso a dos avioncitos de papel que se dejaban caer sobre

sus destinatarios.

Se le informa que debe acudir en 5 minutos a la reunión que se celebra en la sala de juntas del noveno piso. Atentamente: ayudante personal del ministro de magia.

Dorrick Stradford.

Se formó un denso silencio.

Tenemos que ir ¿verdad? – Dijo Cedric con resignación.

Por supuesto que tenemos que ir – ella se estaba arreglando la ropa – Que se celebre una reunión a esta hora y prácticamente sin avisar debe ser que se trata de algo muy importante ¿tú que opinas?

Que esto es un fastidio, pero tienes razón.

Ambos terminaron de arreglarse, se miraron, entre ellos había una distancia de un metro y se rieron de lo absurdo de la situación. Se acercaron y él entrelazó sus dedos con los de ella dándole un beso en el hueco de detrás de la oreja, provocando un suspiro por su parte.

Vamos antes de que cambie de opinión y te tumbe en el escritorio.

Ella asintió y en silencio se dejó lleva hasta el rellano donde se encontraban los ascensores, había uno en esa planta y además estaba vacío. En cuanto entraron las puertas comenzaron a cerrarse. Él le estiró de la muñeca, haciéndole quedar en frente suya.

¿Qué te pasa?

Nada – él alzó las cejas escéptico

Es que …

Evitaba mirarle a los ojos y se retorcía las manos, nerviosa. Él le acarició el pelo, tranquilizándola pero Hermione parecía que no encontraba las palabras adecuada, frustrada se giró y presionó un botón rojo, provocando que el ascensor se parase en seco entre los pisos 6 y 7. Se abalanzó sobre Cedric con una pasión dejada a medias por la interrupción.

Por lo que más quieras. Para – Después de unos minutos Cedric se separó de ella – Si sigues así no vamos a ir a la dichosa reunión así que o paras o despídete por hoy por que nos vamos a casa. – Su voz sonaba ronca.

Hermione se serenó y volvió a apretar el botón rojo, en este caso el ascensor se puso en marcha.

Dichosa reunión, espero que valga la pena – Masculló él entre dientes.

Por fin la puerta del ascensor se abrió al llegar al noveno piso, salieron y siguieron el pasillo que había delante de ellos, al llegar a la octava puerta entraron y se toparon con un montón de caras desconcertadas. Nadie sabía absolutamente nada, ellos se sentaron juntos y un minuto más tarde apareció Dorrick.

Un hombre bajito y esmirriado. Todos guardaron silencio, él se sentó en la cabecera de la mesa, se aclaró la garganta y sin mirar a nadie en particular empezó a hablar con voz monótona y dicho sea de paso, algo chillona.

Siento haberles hecho venir con tanta celeridad, la cusa es que ha habido un cambio de horarios, les explico …

Cedric chasqueó la lengua, les habían interrumpido para decirles una tontería, estaba seguro, si fuese importante no estarían mareando la perdiz. Y por lo visto no era él único que lo pensaba.

Menuda estupidez ¿Para esto me he quedado sin postre? – Oyó que mascullaba entre dientes el hombre que estaba a su izquierda, y a juzgar por la mano que comenzaba a deslizarse en su muslo derecho, Hermione también lo pensaba.

Su mano empezaba en la rodilla, haciendo pequeños círculos sobre el pantalón, avanzando con deliberada lentitud unos 20 centímetros, y como si la hubiesen asustado descendía veloz hacia la rodilla, para volver a recorrer el camino trazado aún que cada vez subía un poco más arriba, sutilmente insinuante. A la tercera vez que Hermione le aplicaba sus suaves caricias Cedric ya comenzaba a sentir que su sangre se desviaba hacia su entrepierna y que su pulso se aceleraba.

Sus manos, apoyadas sobre la mesa comenzaban a hormiguearle por la necesidad de acariciar su suave piel y besarla, pero se debía controlar, a fin de cuentas estaban en público, aún que nadie parecía enterarse y ojos que no ven…

Se giró mirándola intensamente, ella lo debió de sentir porque también se volteó. Cedric se inclinó de la forma más simple, acercando sus labios al oído de ella, como lo harían cualquier par d conocidos contándose confidencias.

Si sigues así no podré controlarme – Al hablar rozaba con los labios el cuello de ella, provocándole escalofríos que le erizaban la piel, volviéndola loca.

Antes de apartarse él le dio otro beso detrás de la oreja , el punto débil de Hermione. Miró al resto de personas sentadas en la mesa y ninguna parecía haberse dado cuenta. Mientras tanto por debajo de la mesa dejó caer la mano en la pierna de ella, imitando sus movimientos al acariciarle. Arriba y abajo, despacio y sensual.

Demasiado despacio para lo que su cuerpo le pedía, así que subió un poco más, solo unos centímetros, internando la mano bajo el filo de la falda, observó a Hermione, pensando en que estando donde estaban lo más fácil era que le apartase, pero ella no hizo nada. Un leve sonrojo era la única prueba de lo que estaban haciendo. Y él no pudo evitar sonreír, la quería y deseaba a partes iguales.

Volvió a repetir su último movimiento, solo que esta vez desvió su camino hacia la cara interna del muslo, allí dejó la mano quieta y comenzó a hacer circulitos con el dedo índice sobre su suave piel, estimulándola. Avanzando con cada caricia hasta poder rozar el centro de su ropa interior, podía sentir el calor y la humedad, lo que aún le excitaba más.

Siguió acariciando solo ese trocito de tela.

Hermione, sin poderlo evitar abrió un poco más las piernas para que Cedric tuviese más espacio donde maniobrar. Él incrementó la presión haciendo que ella se mordiese el labio inferior para no gemir, siguió así hasta que notó que ella no podía seguir aparentando normalidad, bajó el ritmo y se deleitó con ella, el esfuerzo que hacía en ese momento, estaba tan ensimismado que ni se dio cuenta de que la reunión se estaba terminando, al escuchar el ruido de las sillas arrastradas al levantarse él paró sin ser brusco, aminorando la marcha.

Fueron los últimos en levantarse pues esperaron para serenarse lo más posible. Al final se fueron cogidos de la mano y despacio, por dentro se morían por irse a casa y terminar con la ansiedad de sentirse, de tener toda una tarde de sexo. Era más que evidente que hoy se iban a tomar el resto del día libre.

Se subieron al ascensor, ocupado por un mago y dos brujas más de la reunión. Cedric la tomó por la cintura y la besó.

Al llegar al vestíbulo salieron hacia las chimeneas, por suerte no tenían nada que coger de los despachos.

Merlín, si eso es ser una pareja aburrida yo mataría por serlo. – Le dijo una de las brujas del ascensor a la otra.

* * *

><p><strong>Hola! Espero que os haya gustado y que me dejeis <em>reviews<em> para saberlo, tambien acepto críticas constructivas. **

**nei**


End file.
